Crash Bandicoot (video game)
Crash Bandicoot is a platform game made by Naughty Dog in 1996 for the PlayStation, featuring the character by the same name. While playing, Crash must fight Dr. Neo Cortex's henchmen in order to save Tawna, his beloved bandicoot girlfriend for revenge on Cortex. This game was made when Naughty Dog had but ten employees. The game, as well as being originally released on the PlayStation, was also emulated on the PlayStation Network on December 4, 2006, through which it can be played on the PlayStation Portable and, as of Operating System update 1.70, on the PlayStation 3. Story Somewhere southeast of Australia, there were three little islands, teeming with marsupial life. However, two humans had been experimenting with the local furry creatures, in order to form a destructive and evil army of anthrophomorphized marsupials. Dr. Nitrus Brio had created a machine called the Evolvo-Ray, but his ever pushy boss(and main series antagonist) took the credit. Dr. Neo Cortex had just kidnapped two regular bandicoots; one male and one female. They were then evolved. Both worked successfully, but then, Dr. Cortex had to insert them into his patented Cortex Vortex, a mind-controlling device to create evil henchmen with. Finally the evolved male bandicoot was inserted into the brain-draining machine, and... turned out to be an utter failure. Then that bandicoot Crash ran from an angry Cortex. He accidentally broke through a window in his attempt to get away and fell into the sea. But Tawna (the other bandicoot, and his girlfriend) was still in Cortex's clutches. When Crash washes up on the beach of his home island, he sets out to save Tawna before Cortex can do anything terrible to her. Eventually, Crash reaches Cortex's sinister castle, and after exploring said castle, he confronts Cortex atop his Airship. After a long fight, Crash watches in awe as the rocket platform that Cortex stood on explodes, and Cortex falls into a mine. Meanwhile, Crash and Tawna celebrate the temporary defeat of the evil Dr. Neo Cortex! Intro Story The opening scene of the game is as follows: -The camera zooms into a tower- Nitrus Brio: But Dr. Cortex, we have not determined the cause of past failures! Dr. Neo Cortex: Moron! This bandicoot WILL be my general, and he WILL lead my Cortex commandos to world domination. This time, I shall reign triumphant! We are closer than ever before. Quickly! Into the vortex. Nitrus Brio: But Dr. Cortex, the vortex is not ready, we have no idea what it could do. (Crash is put into the evolvo ray) (Bandicoot 1.0: Reject appears on a screen) (Crash manages to escape from Cortex) Dr. Neo Cortex: Failure again! Capture him! (Crash Jumps out the window) Crash Bandicoot: Uh-Oh! Dr. Neo Cortex: Prepare the female backup. (Tawna is brought up) Ending Story --Enter Fight-- Dr. Neo Cortex: DARN Crash Bandicoot! --Defeat Him-- Dr. Neo Cortex: AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! --He falls-- Crash: YEE HAA! --Crash and Tawna fly away on the blimp-- Alternate Ending Instead of the second ending being more complete like in other games of the series, the first game has a different ending entirely if you collect all the Gems and take the new route at The Great Hall. Here, Crash finds Tawna in the castle earlier, hence he never fights Dr. Cortex. Crash and Tawna fly away together on a bird friend, and many stories are told of the bosses. Papu Papu started a Big & Tall Shop using money he received by selling Cortex Castle to a resort developer. Ripper Roo received therapy wrote the book "Through the Eyes of the Vortex" which talks about rapid evolution. Koala Kong moved to Hollywood, started an acting career, and is working with a speech therapist. Pinstripe moved to Chicago and started a sanitation company. Dr. N. Brio revisited his earlier career of tending bar. Curiously, Dr. Cortex manages his silent escape in the end, as the epilogue explains that Cortex was never heard from again. This is because Crash never fought him, thus he never accidentally rediscovered the Crystals. Obviously, Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back continues from the main ending, though that doesn't mean that the epilogues for other characters besides Brio and Cortex didn't happen. For example, "Dr. Roo" is mildly referenced in the sequel. Game The gameplay in Crash Bandicoot is noticably simpler than the series' later iterations, Crash doesn't learn any skills throughout the game, he is able only to jump and use a spin attack. In this game the only animal that Crash could ride in the game was a warthog. Crates and Other Items *Outline Crate *Crash Crate *Iron Crate *Arrow Crate *Basic Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Aku Aku Crate *TNT Crate *! Crate *Bounce Crate *? Crate *Gems *Keys *Wumpa Fruit Levels There are 3 Islands on the game, between which 32 Levels are divided as follows (the 6 Boss Levels are indicated in bold): Trivia *Brendan O'Brien voiced all characters within the game. *An early build of Crash Bandicoot had a different health bar in which each hit point was demonstrated by a dot. *In the Japanese version of this game Papu Papu has 5 hit points instead of 3. *In the Japanese version, different music was used for boss fights. *Boulder Dash is a pun on the phrase 'balderdash'. *The level 'Rolling Stone', is a reference to the music band "The Rolling Stones". *The level 'Up the Creek' is a reference to the 1984 movie of the same name. *Tawna rarely appeared in future games after this one. * Although the rocketsled Cortex stands on in his boss fight explodes, in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, he stands on it when fighting Crash in his boss fight. It could be that Cortex rebuilt his rocketsled after he got out of the mine in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. De:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot games